Emotional Breakage: Confession
by EpicSkyScience
Summary: Part 1 of a four part Mini series. Peko Pekoyama was found dead and Hiyoko is lying on who did it. Can Sora and Hajime get her to tell the truth, or will Peko's Killer get away.


Hey, Sky here with another Daganronpa 2 au story oneshot thingy.  
Sora:With me in it!  
That's right, but enough talk, it's showtime!  
(Emotional Breakage:Confession)  
Hajime's POV.  
Fuyuhiko:Who Did it!? Who fucking killed her!  
Thoes words...they still ring in my ear. Fuyuhiko yelled those words when he found the body of Peko Pekoyama. Her body was found in the beach house in nothing but her swimsuit. The cause of death was through strangulation. When her body was found, a bloody bat and a mask was found by her. As of right now there are three suspects, Sora Rikudo, who was found near the crime scene, Mahiru Koizuma, who was injured, and Hiyoko Saionji, who was seen fleeing the beach house. For the first part of the trial, we went of the Twilight Syndrome murder case and found out the characters were based of Mikan, Hiyoko, Ibuki, Mahiru, a girl named Sato, Fuyuhiko and his sister.  
Mahiru:Hold up...If this is true, then who is Guy G? You know, the one who tried to talk Guy F out of murder.  
Fuyuhiko:You talking about the weird guy who spoke english?  
Me:Oh I almost forgot about that one. Due to his speech patterns, I thing Guy G is Sora.  
Akane:No way! Sora would never do that!  
Chiaki:That's true, Sora and Fuyuhiko hate each other.  
Me:While that is true...I think Guy G was talking Guy F down to protect someone.  
Akane:Who then?  
Me:Girl D! One of Guy G's lines were "I might not like Girl E, but she is Girl D's friend...And I don't want her to be sad." Out of everyone here on the island, Sora seems to worry about Mahiru the most.  
Fuyuhiko:Ok so we solved who the character were but...WHO KILLED PEKO!  
Nagito:You didn't seem to care this much when Byakuya died. Hmmmm?  
Fuyuko:Shut the fuck up! Let's just end this bitch right now!  
Sora:It's going to be the hardest part, since the killer left very little evidence.  
Fuyuhiko:That's bullshit and you know it! The little bitch over there did it! She even left some gummy bears!  
Sora:Yeah right. Peko was strangled to death, and it's clear Hiyoko doesn't have the strength to do it! She is the weakest here...no offence?  
Hiyoko:I'll forgive you if you buy me some gummies later.  
Fuyuhiko:You're probably just covering for her so you get down Mahiru's pants!  
Sora:I-I wouldn't do that! Besides, you don't know what I was doing before I went to the beach house!  
Mikan:Pl-please stop fighting!  
Sora/Fuyuhiko:Stay out of this, Big barf/slut!  
Mahiru:You two stop it right now!  
Sora:Right...I'm sorry.  
Fuyuhiko:Don't apologize to her!  
Hiyoko:Stop being an asshole to big bro and big sis, you Baby back bitch!  
Fuyuhiko:What the fuck did you just call me?!  
Hiyoko:Did I stutter? YOU! ARE! A! BABY! BACK! BITCH!  
Fuyuhiko:I am not a Baby back bitch!  
Hiyoko:Well you look like a baby and bitch more than me when I PMS.  
Me:Look, the best way to figure this out is to get you testimonies and not argue anymore. Sora, why don't you go first?  
Sora:Alright. After I woke up, I left to go to the market to get some tea. While there, I spotted Hiyoko grabbing two different bags of gummy bears. Later I decided to change my cloths and go for a run around the islands. I also spotted Hiyoko once again, this time exiting Hajime's cabin. I got to the beach house 5 minutes after Peko's death but I didn't see anything weird. It was then Kazuichi and Hajime showed up and open the door...I wish I never seen that sight.  
Me:Wait...Hiyoko, what were you doing in my cabin?  
Hiyoko:N-none of your business! B-baka!  
Me:But it is my cabin.  
she grabed my tie and pulled me down to her level.  
Hiyoko:You'll find out if we survive this. Got it?  
Sora:...Uh is something going on between you two?  
Hiyoko:N-no! Ignore us air head!  
Mahiru:I guess I'll go next. I was at the beach house having a meeting with Fuyuhiko. We were talking about the Twilight syndrom murder case and we got into an argument. When Fuyuhiko got aggressive, Peko came out of nowhere and tried to kill me with a bat. I dodged and she hit me in my shoulder. After that I ran. I didn't see Sora or Hiyoko around when I did. If I did I would of told them not to go to the beach house.  
Fuyuhiko:...I can back up her story. Peko did try to kill her. After you left I got mad at Peko for trying to do something stupid and yelled. I then ran after Mahiru to catch up to her and apologize.  
Me:Alright...Hiyoko?  
Hiyoko:I...I...  
She look around the court room and looked down.  
Hiyoko:...I did it. I killed that stupid bitch.  
Akane:What!  
Nekomaru:No way!  
Mikan:Hiyoko! Y-you really did it!?  
Ibuki:Blub Blub blub!  
Fuyuhiko:I'll fucking kill you!  
Mahiru:Hiyoko...please tell me you're lying!  
Hiyoko:No it's th-  
Sora:Of course she's lying.  
We all stare at Sora in shock.  
Sonia:S-Sora are you crazy!? She just confessed to killing Peko!  
Kazuichi:Miss Sonia is right man.  
Sora:She might of confessed...but she hade a look of hesitation in her eyes.  
Kazuichi:Well of course she hesitated! She knows if she got caught she would die!  
Sora:Hiyoko! Look at me and tell me you did it!  
Hiyoko looked down and remained quiet.  
Sora:You can't can you? That's because you know I can tell when someone's lying just by looking at their eyes.  
That right...during the last case he called Teruteru out for lying.  
Sora:Hiyoko...Why are you lying? Please tell us the truth!  
Hiyoko:I did!  
Sora:No you didn't!  
Hiyoko:...Are you going to use some kind of truth serum on me if I don't tell the truth?  
Sora:I might be the Ultimate Chemist, but I will not use science to force you to speak!  
Hiyoko:I...I...I'm telling the fucking truth!  
She's still not talking...it's like she being...wait..THAT'S IT!  
Me:Hiyoko.  
I gently place hand on her shoulder.  
Me:Are you being blackmailed to keep quite and take the fall? You can tell me.  
Hiyoko looked around once again before wrapping her arms around me.  
Hiyoko:Please...please help me...  
Sora:...Blackmail...that's absolutely despicable.  
Fuyuhiko:Who the fuck would blackmail her!?  
We all stare at Fuyuhiko in silence.  
Fuyuhiko:Oh yeah! Blame the Ultimate Yakuza! You guys are all assholes!  
Me:I don't think it was Fuyuhiko. He would kill Hiyoko before he would blackmail her.  
Fuyuhiko:Well fuck you too!  
Mahiru:Hiyoko...Who is blackmailing you?  
Hiyoko:...  
Nagito:It seems like she too scared to say who it is...But what was would trash like me know?  
Gundham:Perhaps she fears her blackmailer will reveal her darkest secrete!  
Chiaki:Maybe she witnessed the murder?...Nah if she did she would of have to hide somewhere since Mahiru didn't see her. Like the closet.  
Me:...Chiaki...  
Sora:Did you just...  
Me/Sora:Figure it out?!  
Chiaki:...Did I?  
Me:...Hiyoko...Did you witness the murder?  
Hiyoko:Yes I did.  
Me:Please tell us what happened. I won't let anyone hurt you.  
Hiyoko:Alright.  
She took a deep breath before speaking.  
Hiyoko:Mahiru wanted to have a private conversation with me at the beach house so I got there an hour before the time we agreed on. I got bored while waiting so I decided to hide in the closet so I could play a prank on Mahiru. Soon after that, she came in with Fuyuhiko. I chose to stay in the closet until Fuyuhiko left to prank Mahiru, but then they started arguing. Suddenly Peko came out and attacked Mahiru. She ran and Fuyuhiko yelled at Peko before running after her. While waiting for Peko to leave, the killer walked in. Without any hesitation, the killer jumped on Peko and started to strangle her. I closed my eyes as I didn't want to see someone who I thought was so nice kill someone. I reopened them when it when silent and fell back when I seen Peko's dead body. The killer her my but thumped and opened the closet. I begged her not to kill me...and she said she wouldn't if I didn't tell anyone...not only that but she threatened to tell my secret if I didn't set up the crime to make it look like I killed Peko. My blackmailer and Peko's killer is you...Chiaki!  
Chiaki:...I guess this is game over for me.  
(Trial end)  
Me:Chiaki...Why did you do it!?  
Chiaki:I wasn't planning on killer her...but when I saw her attack Mahiru, my body just moved on it's own. The next thing I knew I was on top of Peko's body. I panicked when I heard Hiyoko fall and...I'm so sorry for what I did...I didn't want to kill anyone...I just want the pain to stop.  
Monokuma:Alright everyone, it time to vote on who you think is the blackend.  
After we all voted, the slot machine spun and all three slots landed on Chiaki's face  
Monokuma:Nyuk nyuk nyuk! Wow you got it right! The killer of Peko Pekoyama is none other than the Ultimate Gamer, Chiaki Nanami!  
Fuyuhiko:So...you killed her...YOU BITCH!  
It took both Sora and Kazuichi to hold Fuyuhiko back from killing Chiaki.  
Sora:It's over Fuyuhiko!  
Fuyuhiko:I'LL FUCKING KILL HER!  
Monokuma:Well Chiaki, any last words?  
Chiaki:...Hiyoko...Tell him how you feel.  
Monokuma:Alright! It's punishment time!  
Chiaki:Goodbye everyone.  
I turned away as Chiaki was dragged away for her execution and didn't look back until it was over. No one chose to talk on our way up the elevator and it continued until we got to our cabins.  
Me:Sora...Why do you think she did it?  
Sora:If I could guess...She wanted to protected everyone and chose someone who she thought was the most dangerous.  
I simply nodded as I opened my door.  
Me:See you in the morning.  
Sora:Alright, nite.  
Mahirua:Hold up you two!  
We turned to see Mahiru running towards us.  
Sora:Mahiru? What's up?  
Mahiru:Look I just want to thank you two for proving Hiyoko innocent. I guess you two aren't all that useless.  
Me:Thanks I guess.  
Sora:Aw well I did my best.  
Mahiru:Yeah...B-but you could of been less blunt, Sora.  
Sora:Less blunt huh?...You know, I feel like you just said that to hide that fact that you just complimented me.  
Mahiru:N-no I didn't! I just felt like you were a bit too mean to Hiyoko.  
Sora:Mahiru...You face is as red as your hair.  
Mahiru just stood there for a few seconds before covering her face and running off.  
Mahiru:Stupid stupid stupid stupid! Why are you so stupid Mahiru!  
Me:...I didn't know she was a tsundere.  
Sora:Says the guy who's girlfriend is a tsundere.  
Me:Sh-she's not my girlfriend!  
Sora:Dude...You face was bright red when Hiyoko hugged you.  
Me:Whatever...  
I step into my cabin and shut the door.  
Sora:You can't keep denying it!  
I sigh as a walked towards my bed but stop when I seen a bag of gummy bears on my bed. I picked it up and read the note attached to it.  
Me:"Thank you for spending so much time with me. From Hiyoko. Ps, Don't tell anyone about this."  
I dropped the note when I heard a a knock at my door. I opened the door and looked down at Hiyoko.  
Me:Hey.  
Hiyoko:I need to talk to you...in private.  
Me:Oh..uh come in.  
She walked in and I shut the door.  
Me:So what di-  
Hiyoko:Did you read the note?  
Me:Yes. Is that what you wanted to talk about?  
Hiyoko:No...I've been thinking about the last thing Chiaki said.  
Me:...Goodbye?  
Hiyoko:No you idiot! Before that.  
Me:Oh...wait, are you trying to say like me?  
Hiyoko:Yes, you idiot!  
I stood there in silence trying to process what she said.  
Hiyoko:...You don't feel the same way...fine then.  
She started to walk away with tears in her eyes but I grabbed her arm.  
Me:I was processing what you just said to me...but what's so special about me?  
Hiyoko:You're really kind like my dad...even when I'm mean to you, you're always come back to hang out with me...I feel safe when I'm with you. Do get what I'm saying?  
Me:Yeah...I think.  
Hiyoko:...Do you like me or not?  
I lean down and gave her a peck on the forehead.  
Me:Does that answer your question?  
Hiyoko:Y-yes.  
Mikan:Oh my-I didn't mean to see th-that!  
We both turn to see Mikan standing at my window and both of our faces went deep red.  
Hiyoko:M-M-M-Mikan!? What the fuck are you doing here!?  
Mikan:I'm sorry! I didn't see anything!  
She then proceeded to run towards her cabin.  
Me:I think we should tell everyone about us tomorrow. You know, so Mikan won't explode with guilt.  
Hiyoko:Awww...but I want to torture her.  
Me:Hiyoko!  
Hiyoko:I'm just kidding.  
(End)  
Author's notes:Ok so this is going to be part 1 of a 4 part mini series I'm doing as I finish up the first couple of chapters of a special project I'm working on. Any ways, I made Chiaki the killer because...well I just randomly pulled a name out of the hat and her name happened to be it. Sky out.


End file.
